Fairy tail Union of magic
by Troy Angel the Shadow Prince
Summary: The year is 2920. The whole entire solar system has been explored and have established a community in the solar system. I am Gray Fullbuster and I'm a Demonslayer. A super human form stronger than anything known to man. And my journey in this universe begins... Now. (Sorry some small simple pairings that might or might not be liked. So I hope you enjoy.)


Troy Angel: Yo this Troy Angel and this is my first fanfiction.

Gray: Yep, and I'm the main character \(^-^)/

Troy: -_- That was kind of obvious man

Gray: So I don't care

Troy: Just do the disclaimer

Gray: Okay, Troy Angel the Shadow Slayer does not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Prologue

.

.

.

.

_Bzzt…_

_Bzzzzzzzt…_

_Data base fi…Bzzt…le #0 Demon slayers Bzzt…_

_File Type: Top secret_

_This is top secret material for high ranked officers or under order from a higher ranked officer in FTUGOF (Fairy Tails United Guilds of Fiore)_

_These files explain the powers that belong to the super soldiers known in the FTUGOF as "The Demonslayers". Their power comes from special human abilities that some people would call "magic". Their powers were created for the purpose of peace, but were the cause of death for thousands of many innocent children that were saved from the slavery on a planet called Magnolia. They were found in a discovery in space while trying to find new life, planets, and resources._

_When the captain "Mavis Vermilion" the owner of the ship "Fairy Tail" found the planet Magnolia. They were suddenly attacked by unknown enemy frigates but were able to go through the crossfire and land on the planet. There they found many slaves that were no younger than 8 or 9. They called in and contacted some of the ally guilds that were in nearby star systems and asked for immediate help to release the hold of the slaves on the planet. They were able to take over the planet and save many of the slaves off the planet. The chi- BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT! Error! We could not fin-_

A man in a black military uniform with a black cloak around his shoulders while sitting in the bridge of his ship "Raven Tail" ready to leave the pirate galaxy "Edolas".

"Curse you Makarov Drayar" the captain Ivan Drayar muttered under his breath" for if I find this final ingredient I'll be able to take your guild and all the united guilds for my own."

While he was sitting down trying to figure out the last ingredient used to create the Demonslayers by looking through some old files one of his men came up behind him and told him that they were ready to leave.

"Sir, we are ready to get off this planet and into the slipstream."

"Fine soldier and get the Ravens here now."

"Why sir?"

"I have a very important mission for them that you lower ranks don't need to know about" Ivan spoke sternly to the officer

"Sorry sir."

"Well? What are you waiting for a death wish? GO!" Ivan yelled loud enough for all the other officers in the room to hear

The officer was already frightened enough just to get near to the captain. So he didn't argue when he told him to go.

* * *

Gray's POV

I was sitting in my room looking up jobs on the computer until something unsuspecting happened, my wall exploded. I got up in a rapid pace trying to get to my armor that was lying on the bed with my main weapon the "Nebula Ice Annihilator Mark V", my secondary weapon "Equinox Ion Saber Mark X", and some of my special grenades "Neutron Star Gravity Grenades", and finally I grabbed my "Silver Brutal Demonic Ice Suit Mark X" and attached it on.

"I wonder what the hell is happening right now for there to be a giant hole in my wall" gray muttered to himself after hearing some gunshots and screams " Man, got to hurry and get my clip emp-

I froze when I heard a screech at the door and some gurgling noises.

"Come on" I struggled trying to fix my clip while whatever was out there was trying to break down the door "Oh Shit, come on got to do this faster. Come on!"

After some struggling I finally fixed the clip and aimed at the door right when it just broke down the door. I froze on the spot when I saw it; it looked like a combination of a human and an animal. It looked normal from the waist up, but when you looked down there were eight legs with pincer like claws covered in blood. It also had two swords in both of its hands with horrifying scars and cuts.

"What the heck"

Right after I said that it let out a loud horrifying screech that gave me some goosebumps and started charging at me with their swords.

Before it could get and closer I aimed and fired directly in its face and it staggered back and I thought I had won the fight…

… I was wrong.

Before I could move an inch it got back on its feet and gave out another screech and ran at me again. This time I pulled out my Ion saber and slashed its head and its body in half and it gave a hiss when it connected to its flesh. After I did that it dropped down on the floor and I grabbed out my Ion Saber and started walking slowly to the corpse.

When I was right next to the body I stabbed it again for some safe measures. After I did that I putted it back on my belt and started checking the corpse to find any identification or anything to identify who or what I killed. I finally found a tag with an identification code.

"Identification code 010239, Sergeant Andrew Frank" I muttered a curse "Part of Phantom lord."

I took my gun and saber and started running down the corridor to where I heard the gunshots.

"From my estimations I heard the gunshots coming from…" after sprinting around some debris and dead bodies that belonged to either the union or Phantom lord soldiers I came up to a reinforced door"… the hangar." I finally said before opening the door.

"Oh mother of god" I spoke under all the explosions and gunfire coming from both sides of the hangar. After I said that, Erza Scarlet one of my colleagues and longtime friends from the tower of heaven incident back in 2904.

"Gray! We need you in the front lines with Natsu, and Lucy. I'll be calling in for some reinforcements from the thunder legion and some surrounding unions in the area"

"Ok Erza"

After running to the front lines trying to find Lucy and Natsu.

"Get Turn into scrap you stupid machines"

"Natsu you can't destroy a machine with a flamethrower! Baka!"

After following their voices I found both of them fighting off some 3 Mecha's.

"Gray over here!" Lucy screamed before getting picked up and thrown at Natsu.

"Hey Lucy, why did you have to be so heavy" Natsu complained while rubbing his head.

"Shut Up Natsu pay attention to the situation were in right now" Lucy said in a dark tone.

"Aye!" Natsu squeaked

I laughed at that before being knocked back by one of the Mecha's.

"Gray!" Lucy screamed

"I'm okay" I said while rubbing my head "Let me just end this quickly."

I pulled out my gun and saber and started running up to the Mecha and slashed their legs, and arms off before I froze their turrets.

"You might want to get back you guys" I said in a serious tone before grabbing my Neutron grenades and threw one at each one. Right after it touched the metal it created a shockwave and blew up most of the corridor. After all the smoke cleared out all you could have seen was ice all over the floors and ceilings where the Mechas were at.

"Thanks Gray" Lucy said while trying to pick up Natsu "me and Natsu will take it from here, go help Erza at the bridge she might need your help."

"Ok Lucy" I said "Oh and Lucy"

"Yeah Gray, what do you need?"

"Keep Natsu out of trouble or else I'll tell Erza"

"S-s-sure G-g-gray" she stuttered in fear

"Okay Lucy, see you another time" I waved at her before sprinting down the corridor to the Bridge.

* * *

Troy: Was it good/bad

Gray Surge: It was horrible T_T

Gray Fullbuster: I thought it was good ^_^

Troy: Well anyways feel free to review the story if you think its good or bad. Sayōnara Dokusha (goodbye readers)


End file.
